Un Pelea Estupida
by Sotatopa
Summary: ¿Que se necesita para crear caos entre Six Gravity y Procellarum? Pues un malentendido y un par de lideres muy orgullosos como para disculparse. La segunda parte incluye HajimexShun pero es irrelevante en la historia principal.
1. Que inecesario

El fuerte sonido de una bofetada cambió todo...

Todos estaban en el área común de Six Gravity, mirando, perplejos por lo que acababa de pasar.

Los líderes de cada grupo se miraban fijamente uno al otro. Sus miradas eran frías, llenas de indignación y enojo.

El líder de Six Gravity fue el primero en romper el silencio, estrechando sus ojos mientras las puntas de sus dedos se deslizaron por la zona de su mejilla que estaba algo enrojecida. "¿Como te atreves?" Dijo en un tono ligeramente superior al de un suspiro.

"Hah, creo que yo soy el que debería preguntarte eso ¿no es así?" Dijo el líder de Procellarum con una sonrisa que no concordaba con su mirada punzante. Los miembros de su grupo jamás lo habían visto con una expresión similar por lo que estaban aún más preocupado y confundidos por la situación.

Ambos grupos miraron a sus líderes pero ninguno se atrevió a intervenir, había un aura rodeándolos que hacia parecer que el que se acercara sería envenenado o algo de ese estilo. Conociendo a el Demonio blanco de Procellarum y a la cantidad de cosas extrañas y sobrenaturales que lo involucraban, no descartaban la posibilidad de que el aire estuviera literalmente envenenado.

"No pienso y no tengo porque aguantar más de esto." El Rey Negró levantó su mano. "Six Gravity." Dijo, llamando la atención de los otros integrantes quienes entendieron eso como un permiso para acercarse y pararse junto a el

"Igualmente." El peliblanco sonrió y cruzo sus brazos. "Procellarum." Dijo sin mirar a sus miembros. Se giró y le dio una última mirada de enojo al Rey antes de caminar fuera de la habitación, seguido de el resto de Procellarum.

El pelinegro apretó sus puños luego de que el otro grupo se fue y no fue hasta que se completó el minuto de silencio que uno de los de el grupo abrió la boca para hablar.

"Hajime-san..." Dijo Kakeru, uno de los jóvenes de el grupo.

Pero inmediatamente el mencionado Hajime frunció el ceño. "No quiero hablar de eso por el momento no que ninguno de ustedes tenga algo que ver con...ese." Dijo de manera agresiva, asustando un poco al pequeño rubio.

Haru puso su mano en el hombro de su líder y ahí este se dio cuenta de la manera en la que hablo, suspiro y miro a Kakeru. "Lo siento, no quise hablar así..." Dijo, dándole una palmada en la cabeza. "Hoy fue un día duro y solo quiero descansar." Añadió.

"Creo que sería lo mejor." Haru sonrió suavemente. "Hoy trabajaste mucho y tuviste muchas complicaciones...tal vez necesitas un descanso para poner tus pensamientos en orden." Añadió, a lo que Hajime asintió con la cabeza, luego ambos dejaron la sala común.

"...Wow, intenso." Arata dijo luego de que los mayores se fueron.

"¿Verdad que si?" Koi parpadeo, aún sin procesarlo bien.

"Me pregunto que habrá pasado..." Kakeru dijo, mirando hacia la puerta con preocupación.

"Espero que luego de descansar ambos puedan hablar sobre esto..." Aoi dijo.

"Una pelea entre el Rey Negró y el Demonio Blanco..." Koi se abrazó a si mismo. "¡Solo pensarlo me da escalofríos!" Añadió temblorosamente.

"No lo hagas entonces." Arata dijo con monotonía.

"Arata ¿no estarás diciendo que solo ignoremos esto verdad?" Aoi pregunto, cruzando sus brazos y mirando al chico junto a el con algo de desaprobación.

"¡No lo creo Arata!" Los dos menores dijeron.

Arata suspiro. "No me mal entiendan, no digo que ignoremos el asunto, solo digo que no deberíamos involucrarnos. Hajime-san no es nuestro líder por no saber manejar situaciones como esta." Dijo.

Aoi suspiro también. "Supongo que de algún modo tienes razón..." Dijo cerrando sus ojo. "A fin de cuentas, Hajime-san no estaría feliz si dejáramos que esto afectará nuestro desempeño como grupo." Exhalo.

Los otros asintieron.

Arata bostezo y Aoi río con suavidad. "Creo que nosotros también debemos descansar..." Dijo.

"Tienes razón..." Kakeru bostezo. "Mañana tenemos que practicar la nueva coreografía." Sonrió.

"Waaa...ojalá hubieran días libres cuando hay dramas entre grupos." Koi murmuro, lo que hizo que todos le dieran una mirada de desaprobación. "L-lo siento, solo bromeaba." Río nerviosamente. Luego de eso cada integrante de Six Gravity fue a su respectiva habitación.

Mientras tanto en la sala común de Procellarum todos miraban fijamente al elegante joven de cabello blanco mientras tomaba una taza de té como de costumbre, nada raro, a excepción del aura oscura a su alrededor. Todos menos Rui estaban muy nerviosos como para preguntar, pero Rui se había quedado dormido debido al silencio.

De repente, el líder comenzó a reírse de esa manera misteriosa que caracterizaba la mayoría de sus acciones. "¿Entonces nadie preguntara?" Dijo, abriendo sus ojos para mirarlos. "Tan lindos...mi queridos Procellarum." Dijo sonriente.

"¿P-podemos hacerlo, Shun-san?" Iku pregunto.

Shun se encogió de hombros. "No veo porque no ikkun..." Se río entre dientes. Los demás miembros se miraron el uno al otro, pero su líder gano su atención de nuevo cuando levantó su dedo índice. "Pero, entenderán que hoy fue un día muy agotador para mi, así que solo les permitiré una pregunta acerca del asunto y luego todos a dormir ¿están de acuerdo?" Dijo con su sonrisa de siempre.

Ellos parpadearon ante la oferta, luego se agruparon rápidamente para decidir cual sería la pregunta, despertando a Rui para que se uniera a la discusión.

Shun los miro, entretenido, todo eso le parecía adorable.

Luego de un rato se decidieron por una pregunta básica pero trataron de formularla de manera de que no tuviera mucha oportunidad de escapar dando una respuesta vaga.

"Muy bien." You dijo, aclarando su garganta. "¿Que paso EXACTAMENTE hace unos momentos, en la habitación de Six Gravity con Haji-" El pelirrojo fue interrumpido por su líder, quien levantó su mano para indicar que parara.

"Es suficiente, entiendo la pregunta." Dijo con un tono serio por un momento, pero luego volvió a su sonrisa de siempre, tomando un sorbo de su té. "Bueno bueno..." Dijo mientras revolvía su té suavemente. "Es obvio pero, discutimos y cuando me di cuenta ya mi mano había golpeado su cara..." Dijo tranquilamente y se encogió de hombros. "Oopsie..."

"..." La sala quedo en silencio.

"Oh, no se confundan." El dijo con una sonrisa. "No me arrepiento, de hecho lo haría de nuevo." Tomo el resto de su té.

"...¡Esa no es la razón por la que nos quedamos callados!" Todos excepto Rui exclamaron.

"¿Y por que discutían?" Yoru pregunto con preocupación.

Pero Shun solo negó con su cabeza. "Tsk tsk tsk...me impresiona que de todos aquí seas tu el que pretenda actuar fuera de lo acordado." Dijo con un tono ligeramente juguetón.

Las mejillas de Yoru se enrojecieron. "L-lo siento Shun-san." Dijo, haciendo reverencia.

"Esta bien..." El peliblanco río suavemente. "Pero creo que ahora es momento de que ustedes se vayan a dormir como acordaron." Añadió.

Algunos de los miembros (You) no obedecieron de manera inmediata pero al final todos se retiraron...

Todos a excepción de Kai, su compañero en el grupo de los mayores, quien se veía disgustado y no conforme con la respuesta de Shun.

El Lord Demonio lo vio desde su asiento y le sonrió. "¿Que pasa Kai, me llevarás cargando a mi habitación?" Dijo antes de abrir sus brazos hacia el. "Siempre tan considerado~"

Kai suspiro, cruzado de brazos. "Te llevare a tu habitación cargado si quieres...pero solo si antes me dices con detalle que paso." Dijo con seriedad.

Shun se limitó a cerrar sus ojos. "No puedo discutir si Kai suena tan serio ¿verdad?" Dijo con falsa tristeza. Abrió sus ojos, ahora con una expresión sería. "Necesitare que me prepares otro té..." Murmuro.

Mientras tanto en la habitación de el líder de Six Gravity un rubio de anteojos se recostó en el espaldar de la silla, suspirando. "Así que eso fue lo que paso..." Dijo mirando al pelinegro sentado en el borde de su cama.

"No planeo seguir jugando a los amigos con alguien como el." Dijo Hajime, mirando fijamente al suelo. "No trates de convencerme de hacer las paces, Haru. No pienso hacerlo a menos de que el se disculpe." Añadió.

"Si quieres saber mi opinión pienso que ambos hicieron mal, por lo que tu también deberías disculparte Hajime." Dijo Haru, inclinandose hacia adelante. "Se honesto contigo mismo." Añadió.

"Fui honesto Haru, conmigo y con el, si el no quiere aceptar su verdad es su problema." Hajime dijo, mirando a Haru y poniendo sus manos juntas. "Ese...cruzo la línea en el peor momento posible." Añadió mientras estrujaba sus manos juntas.

"Precisamente Hajime." Haru dijo. "Creo que ambos estaban estresados por las complicaciones de los ensayos de el nuevo drama." Añadió mientras se levantaba de su asiento.

Hajime miro lejos de el. "Lo dudo Haru, la verdad sigue siendo la verdad, con o sin estrés. Además dudo que Shun realmente estuviera estresado ya que para eso se tiene que tomar lo que se esta haciendo enserio." Estrecho sus ojos.

"Ya que mencionas el trabajo..." Haru ajusto sus anteojos. "Esto no afectara la relación con Procellarum ¿verdad?" Pregunto.

"¿Por quien me tomas?" Hajime suspiro y negó con la cabeza. "Obviamente nuestra relación profesional permanece intacta, al menos por mi parte. Nunca dejaría que algo afectara el desempeño de Six Gravity." Añadió, mirando a Haru.

"Me alegra oír eso." Haru sonrió. "Pero me gustaría que aún así mañana hablarás con Shu-" decía antes de ser interrumpido por Hajime

"Suficiente. Lo pensare." Dijo antes de recostarse en su cama.

"Gracias, descansa." Dijo Haru antes de dejar la habitación.

Luego de quedar solo el Rey Negro suspiro y cubrió su cara. "Maldición..." Susurro. Una de sus manos se retiró de su cara y la otra se mantuvo en la mejilla golpeada por Shun. Se quedo mirando fijamente al techo, recordando de nuevo lo ocurrido. "...no me disculpare." Dijo antes de irse a dormir.

—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•

La mañana siguiente parecía una mañana normal, los miembro de ambos grupos (con la obvia excepción de los líderes) convivían como si nada y se preparaban para sus tareas y actividades.

"No creo que Hajime seda..." Haru suspiro mientras su mano quitaba su cabello de la cara.

"Yo tampoco creo que Shun se disculpe...ayer durmió en mi habitación para evitar su altar a Hajime. Tuve que dormir en el sofá." Kai dijo mientras estiraba su cuerpo.

"¿Altar?" Haru parpadeo antes de tomar otro bocado de su desayuno.

"¿Te sorprende?" Kai rió entre dientes y bebió algo de su bebida.

"Me sorprende más que una discusión como esa pudo hacer que esos dos se pusieran así..." Dijo Haru, luego miro a Kai y ajusto sus anteojos. "Le mencionarás algo de esto a tu representante?" Pregunto.

Kai negó con su cabeza. "Shun me dijo que no veía la necesidad de involucrar a nuestros representares o a la compañía..." Dijo y apoyo su cara en su mano. "Decidí confiar en que el resolverá esto de manera rápida." Añadió.

"Hajime dijo algo parecido, también confiare en el." Dijo Haru, inclinando su cabeza a un lado. "Al menos tenemos por seguro que ambos son profesionales y que no dejarán que esto afecté su trabajo." Sonrió un poco. "Aun así me gustaría que lo resolvieran."

"A mi también..." Kai le sonrió de vuelta. "Pero mientras tanto nuestra tarea es tranquilizar a los demás."

"Estoy de acuerdo." Haru dijo, asintiendo.

Todo continuo de manera normal...hasta que esos dos entraron a la habitación. Parados con la entrada a un lado ambos líderes se miraban en silencio, tal vez esperando una disculpa por parte del otro. Todo cayo en silencio de nuevo.

La puerta entre los dos de repente se abrió. "¡Buenos días!" Dijo Koi alegremente. "Adivinen quien consiguió un figurine de edición limi-" el chico de cabello rosa se congeló al darse cuenta de que estaba justo en el medio de los líderes de los grupos. No pudo evitar comenzar a temblar por la tensión que se sentía en el aire. "A-ah...y-yo..."

"Buenos días a todos." Dijeron ambos representantes, poniendo sus manos en cada hombro de Koi. "Hajime, Shun ¿listos para ir a la emisora de radio?" Pregunto Dai, mirándolos a ambos.

"Por supuesto." Dijo Hajime sin quitar sus ojos de los verde lima de Shun.

Hubo un silencio por unos segundos antes de que el peliblanco sonriera y volteara a ver a ambos representantes. "Seguro." Sonrió. "Pase usted primero, su majestad~" Dijo de manera burlona, sin embargo sus ojos aún mostraban enojo.

"Hmph." El Rey Negró se cruzo de brazos y camino fuera de la habitación, seguido de el Lord demonio.

Una vez que dejaron el lugar el pobre Koi casi se desplomó en el suelo. Los representares miraron como la víctima se movió rápidamente a cojín y respiro como si no hubiese tenido aire durante todo ese momento. "...Kai." Dijo Dai.

"Haru." Dijo Kanade, luego ambos apuntaron a la salida y los chicos mencionados se levantaron y salieron de la habitación, sin más opción que explicarles la situación.

No es necesario decir que no estaban felices, sin embargo Haru y Kai los convencieron de darles algo de tiempo para que lo resolvieran entre ellos para no involucrar al resto de la compañía. Kanade y Dai aceptaron ya que confiaban en Hajime y Shun y sabían que al final lo resolverían.

Sin embargo...las cosas no pasaron tan rápido como esperaban.

Para no entrar en detalles, ambos fueron a la entrevista de radio sobre el nuevo drama donde ambos participan. Todo comenzó normal, ambos actuaron de manera profesional y era difícil notar que ambos idols solo deseaban que la entrevista terminara para alejarse el uno del otro.

Sin embargo una pregunta hecha por un radioescucha tuvo una respuesta por parte de Hajime que hizo que Shun hiciera un mínimo ruido que probablemente no llego al segundo de duración.

Un ruido que sonó como una risa.

Por supuesto Hajime pudo haberlo ignorado, pero algo dentro de el no le permitió hacerlo. De ahí comenzó una especie de guerra de indirectas y comentarios pasivo agresivos entre ambos. Afortunadamente solo las seguidoras más devotas lograron notarlo, pero culparon a su imaginación, ya que ellos nunca harían comentarios agresivos de esa manera.

Solo digamos que el conductor tuvo que ir a comerciales de manera repentina ya que al parecer 'necesitaba aire, una bebida y probablemente agua bendita.' El resto de la entrevista se tuvo que hacer por separado.

Kanade y Dai solo pudieron observar, con una combinación de asombro y decepción. Cuando fueron a buscarlos los encontraron discutiendo acerca de el poco profesionalismo del otro

Obviamente ambos representantes intervinieron y les dijeron que ambos estuvieron mal y que lo que hicieron solo podía entrar en la clasificación de humillante para su reputación como líderes.

Los otros dos quedaron sin palabras, incluso cuando les dijeron que se disculparán en ese momento.

"...lo siento...por reírme de algo irónico." Dijo Shun mientras una sonrisa aparecía lentamente en su cara.

La expresión de Hajime se tornó a una de enojo. Aún así hizo lo posible para forzar una sonrisa. "Y yo lo siento...por ummm" Dijo de manera

callada, como pensando si de verdad tenía algo porque disculparse ganándose una mirada fría del peliblanco. "Oh si, lo siento Shun, por seguirte el juego." Dijo mientras la sonrisa forzada desaparecía.

Ambos representares mostraban expresiones de irritación ante esa disculpa de segunda. "...Nos referíamos a que se disculparán por todo." Dijo Dai

"Y una disculpa sincera." Añadió Kanade. "Vamos Hajime, esto es tan impropio de ti."

"Lo mismo sobre ti Shun ¿qué clase de ejemplo le estas dando al resto de Procellarum?" Dijo Dai, mirándolo.

Ambos suspiraron y dudosamente miraron al otro. Los ojos amatista se encontraron con los verde lima y por un momento calmaron la furia de el otro, pero luego esa misma conexión los de miradas los hizo recordar la noche de la discusión y el orgullo tomo control de ellos de nuevo.

"Imposible." Ambos dijeron, volteandose hacia otro lado. Antes de que los representantes pudieran decir algo ya los idols estaba caminando lejos de el otro.

"Esto no se ve nada bien..." Suspiro Kanade, poniendo una mano en su frente

"Obviamente nuestra intervención no ayudo en mucho..." Dijo Dai. "¿Que se supone que hagamos ahora? No podemos dejar que estos dos sigan haciendo que la gente se asfixie cada vez que están juntos..." Volteo a ver a Kanade quien solo se encogió de hombros.

"Deberíamos darles algo de tiempo antes de pasar esto a mayores..." Dijo Kanade, dándole unas palmadas en el hombro. "Sabes que el presidente no disfruta nada de las peleas entre los grupos..." Añadió. Dai se limitó a asentir con la cabeza y luego ambos se fueron a la misma dirección a la que se fue cada líder.

—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•

"¿Que no podemos ir a los dormitorios de Procellarum?" Pregunto Kakeru, impresionado.

Ya varios días habían pasado desde la entrevista de radio y aunque el incidente no se repitió la relación entre los líderes no mostraba señales de mejorar, por lo que decidieron hacer un acuerdo en el que para evitar mas problemas entre ellos.

"Eso no quiere decir que no pueden verlos." Dijo Hajime. "Solo quiere decir que no pueden verse en los dormitorios. Aún pueden salir juntos y ser amigos." Añadió.

"Hajime...¿cual es el punto de eso?" Pregunto Haru, preocupado por el nivel que estaba alcanzando el asunto de discusión.

"Si Hajime-san ¿que hay de malo con que nos veamos en los dormitorios?" Pregunto Koi, más en tono de protesta, lo que hizo que Arata le diera un golpe suave con el codo, indicándole que debía calmarse.

Hajime suspiro y paso una mano por su cabello mientras se sentaba. "Escuchen...no es secreto para ninguno de ustedes que el líder de Procellarum y yo no estamos en los mejores términos." Dijo. "Se que esto es egoísta de mi parte pero...de verdad apreciaría si no tuviera nada que me recuerde a el cerca, eso incluyendo a todo Procellarum." Añadió, sin poder mirarlos. "El me hace enojar tanto que me hace perder la concentración en mi trabajo..." Admitió.

El resto de Six Gravity solo pudieron quedarse viendo a su líder, avergonzado, necesitando de su apoyo y compresión hacia esta situación.

"Um...esta bien, Hajime-san..." Dijo Aoi con una pequeña sonrisa. "Si de verdad eso te hace sentir más cómodo, lo haré." Añadió.

"Si Aoi esta de acuerdo, yo también." Dijo Arata.

"Bueno...supongo que solo son los dormitorios..." Dijo Kakeru, volteando a ver a Koi.

"Y aún podemos vernos y ser amigos..." Murmuro Koi. "Supongo que esta bien." Añadió. Luego todos voltearon a ver a Haru.

El solo los observo con sus brazos cruzados, pero luego su instinto materno cedió cuando Hajime levando su cabeza y le dio una mirada que solo decía 'por favor ayúdame.' El suspiro. "Esta bien...no puedo decir que no si todos me ven así." Dijo, negando con la cabeza.

Mientras tanto los miembros de Procellarum estaban recibiendo la misma noticia.

"¿Acaso soy el único que piensa que esto es una gran estupidez?" Gruño You mientras Yoru trababa de calmarlo.

"Créeme. No lo eres." Suspiro Kai, sonando como un susurro. Fue tarea de Kai dar la noticia mientras Shun solo observaba desde la comodidad del sofá.

"No entiendo...¿los otros miembros de Six Gravity también te molestan Shun-san?" Pregunto Iku, confundido.

"No es eso Iku, pero ellos le recuerdan a el." Dijo Kai.

"¿A el?" Pregunto Iku, inclinando su cabeza. "¿Te refieres a Haji-?" En medio de su pregunta fue interrumpido por Yoru, quien le recordó que a Shun no le gustaba escuchar ese nombre.

"Si Iku. El." Susurro Yoru, luego miro a Kai y a Shun. "Pero...¿seguros de que esa es la mejor opción?" Pregunto.

"No es la mejor opción y eso es obvio Yoru." Dijo You.

"Se que no parece lo mejor pero es lo que ambos líderes acordaron así que tratemos de confiar en los juicios de ambos." Explico Kai.

"Como si el juicio de Shun fuera confiable." Dijo You riéndose entre dientes.

Las preguntas y respuestas continuaron por un momento hasta que Rui abrió su boca y todo quedo en silencio. "...¿por que esto es aún un problema?" Pregunto suavemente, ganándose la atención de todos, incluyendo a Shun. "¿Por que aún no se ha resulto? Yo no...yo no se lo que paso con mucho detalle pero...tal vez es momento de que ambos se disculpen...esto ya nos esta afectando a todos ¿verdad?" Añadió mirando a Shun. "¿Por que no intentar hablar? O...¿de verdad se odiarán por siempre?" Pregunto, inclinando su cabeza.

Todos lo observaron por un momento y luego giraron a ver a Shun, esperando una respuesta.

El líder puso su taza de té abajo, apoyo sus codos sobre sus piernas y entrelazo sus dedos antes de apoyar su barbilla sobre estos. "...No me disculpare." Fue todo lo que dijo, con esa misma sonrisa de siempre.

"...oh...ok." Dijo Rui, parpadeando.

Y de ahí nadie dijo más.

—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•

Uno pensaría que esto no duraría mucho, pero los días siguieron pasando hasta convertirse en un mes.

Un mes desde que la discusión separo ambos grupos...

Decidieron actuar como si nada y verse fuera de los dormitorios. Sin embargo nunca lograron acostumbrarse completamente a la idea.

"¿Han visto a Koi?" Pregunto Hajime mientras caminaba dentro de la sala común. "Tengo que hablarle sobre sus últimas calificaciones en inglés." Añadió con seriedad.

Aoi se mordió el labio y mantuvo su mirada fija en su libro.

"No sabemos." Dijo Arata mientras jugaba con el conejo negro.

"Ya veo..." Murmuro Hajime, mirándolos fijamente. Decidió ignorar la actitud extraña de Aoi. "Como sea, tal vez Kakeru sepa...¿dónde esta el?" Pregunto. En ese momento se escucho el ruido de una hoja de papel rasgandose y el pelinegro volvió a ver a Aoi.

"O-oh...rasgue un poco la página." Dijo el rubio

"Creo que cambiaste de página muy bruscamente." Comento Arata.

"Si...fue eso." Aoi se rió nerviosamente.

Hajime los observo fijamente y luego volteó a ver a Haru quien por supuesto no iba a mentirle. "Ambos fueron al dormitorio de Procellarum a jugar videojuegos con Iku y Rui." Dijo directamente. Los ojos de Hajime se abrieron en forma de sorpresa.

Mientras tanto en los dormitorios de Procellarum los miembros jóvenes de cada grupo iba sigilosamente hacia la salida. "De verdad que fue genial que vinieran pero...¿seguros de que no se meterán en problemas?" Susurro Iku.

"No te preocupes ikkun." Susurro Koi, girando su cara para verlos con una sonrisa.

"Hicieron esto porque vernos les recuerda al otro ¿no es así? Si no nos ven no recordarán a el otro y no habrá problema ¿verdad?" Añadió Kakeru inocentemente.

"Eso tiene sentido..." Dijo Rui, siento su tono de voz bajo por naturaleza.

"Supongo que si pero...tengo el presentimiento de que nos están observando." Dijo Iku, mirando al rededor.

De repente el par de Six Gravity (que eran los que iban adelante) se detuvieron y el par de Procellarum choco contra ellos, luego los cuatro presenciaron un aura negra justo en frente de ellos, casi como una pared. "¿P-pero que es esto?" Pregunto Kakeru asustado.

Iku volteó a ver a Rui quien no se veía muy exaltado. "...debe ser Shun-san." Dijo Rui.

"Creo que preferiría que fuera un monstruo..." Dijo Koi.

"¿Que hacen ustedes aquí?~" Pregunto una voz que venía del aura oscura.

"W-waaaa..." Dijo Kakeru mientras temblaba de miedo.

Un brazo pálido como la luna comenzó a salir lentamente de aquella pared de neblina oscura. Los chicos temblaron mientras el brazo se acercaba lentamente a la cara de Koi. De repente otra mano apareció y sujeto la muñeca de la otra, luego la aparto y la arrastro de vuelta a la neblina. Cuando se dieron cuenta la neblina ya no estaba y solo se encontraban ambos líderes ahí, Hajime sosteniendo la muñeca de Shun. Los menores no sabían si estar aliviados o más preocupados aún.

"...Eso duele...Hajime." Dijo Shun con voz baja.

Los ojos del pelinegro se abrieron con sorpresa por un momento, pero ese momento acabo rápido y sus ojos huyeron de los verde lima. "¿Que crees que estabas haciendo?" Pregunto mientras dejaba ir su mano y se paraba frente a Koi y Kakeru de manera protectora.

"No planeaba lastimarlos si eso es lo que crees." Murmuro Shun mientras frotaba su muñeca. "Solo quise jugar un rato..." Añadió, mirándolo. "Después de todo ellos rompieron el acuerdo."

"¿Jugar? Parecía más como que querías matarlos de un susto." Dijo Hajime estrechando sus ojos.

"Por supuesto...porque solo tu el grande y superior Mutsuki Hajime puedes ver neblina y estar vivo para contarlo..." Dijo Shun en tono burlón. "Aunque..." Su mirada se deslizo por el cuerpo de el chico frente a el. "Para ser tan superior...parece que el Rey tiene problemas en su reino~" Dijo con una sonrisa. "Digo...con la facilidad con la que desobedecen tus órdenes eso es lo que puedo ver..."

Hajime frunció el ceño. "Como si esto fuera plan de solo ellos..." Respondió. Justamente You y Yoru estaban entrando y no pudieron evitar quedarse a mirar. "Me parece que tu también tienes problemas con tu autoridad..." Añadió.

"¿Que puedo decir? Resulta que nuestros pequeños están en una pequeña etapa de rebeldía." Dijo Shun inclinando su cabeza. "Bueno...tal vez no solo los pequeños." Añadió estrechando los ojos. "Controla a tu grupo o tendré que...tomar medidas." Dijo lentamente.

"¿Eso es una amenaza?" Hajime pregunto con molestia.

"Es un consejo Hajime." Respondió Shun.

"Pues guárdate tus 'consejos' y mejor concentrare en que tus miembros no metan a los míos en problemas." Dijo Hajime, poniendo sus manos en los hombros de Koi y Kakeru.

"...¿discúlpame?" Shun parpadeo y fue con Rui y Iku. "¿De verdad estas diciendo que ellos metieron en problemas a tus pequeños? Me parece que los tuyos solo estaban buscando problemas en el lugar equivocado." Añadió

"De hecho..." Rui susurro. "Fue un acuerdo mutuo..." Añadió mirando a Shun.

"¡S-si si!" Dijo Koi mirando a Hajime. "¡No fue culpa de ellos!"

"Oigan creo que ya es momento de parar." You intervino. "Fue un plan de los cuatro para jugar un juego." Dijo mirando a ambos líderes. "No hicieron nada malo ni molestaron a nadie en el dormitorio." Se encogió de hombros.

"Si Hajime...Shun... No se enojen por favor..." Yoru dijo con tristeza. "No hay ningún problema..." Añadió, poniendo sus manos juntas.

"...Tsk." Hajime miro hacia otro lado.

"No creo que ustedes puedan entender." Shun movió. "Como sea, Hajime...¿no viene siendo hora de ponerle fin a la visita?" Pregunto.

Hajime solo se giró y dejo los dormitorios, llevándose a sus chicos con el.

Luego de que ellos se fueron Shun se cruzo de brazos. "...Shun-san...nosotros..." Iku estaba apunto de disculparse pero el Lord Demonio simplemente se giro.

"Mi querido Procellarum...me rompen el corazón." Dijo dramáticamente. "...sobre todo tu, Kai." Añadió seriamente mientras levantaba la cabeza para ver al chico al final de corredor desde donde observo todo, luego apunto a la puerta de su habitación. Kai entro a la habitación sin un rastro de culpa o nerviosismo en su expresión. Shun arqueo sus cejas y entro después de el.

Los dos pequeños de Procellarum solo miraron hacia el suelo. "Que desastre..." Murmuro Iku. "Me siento terrible..." Añadió mientras cubría su cara con una mano.

Rui se quedo en silencio, pero una lágrima rodó por su mejilla. "No fue mi intención decepcionar a Shun-san..." Susurro. Los demás se exaltaron un poco por la lágrima y trataron de consolar al pobre Rui

Mientras tanto Shun y Kai discutían en la habitación, ya que Kai fue quien quito el amuleto en contra de Hajime en la entrada y ayudo a los miembros de Six Gravity a entrar a los dormitorios. Shun llego a la conclusión de que construiría una pared justo donde ambos dormitorios se encuentran, pero Kai no lo permitió, diciendo que no pensaba apoyar nada de lo que estaba pasando.

En el dormitorio de Six Gravity Kakeru reunió el valor para preguntarle a su líder. "Hajime-san...¿estas muy molesto con nosotros? De verdad lo sentimos..." Murmuro, mirando a la expresión sería de Hajime.

Koi asintió con la cabeza. "Enserio enserio lo sentimos." Dijo.

Hajime guardo silencio por un momento, solo de escuchabas sus pasos mientras caminaban por el pasillo y no quitaba su mirada de el frente. Luego de un minuto que pareció eterno, suspiró. "No estoy molesto con ustedes..." Dijo dándoles suaves palmadas en la espalda. "Solo...algo decepcionado." Añadió con todo apagado antes de dejarlos y entrar a la sala común donde Haru lo esperaba con una expresión parecida a la que llevaba Kai antes. El cerro la puerta, dejando a Koi y a Kakeru fuera, por supuesto, pero aún así podían oír lo que pasaba. "Tu los ayudaste a hacer todo esto ¿no es así?" Pregunto.

Haru admitió que si los ayudo y que todos los integrantes de ambos grupos a excepción de el y Shun no solo sabían también sino que ayudaron a mantenerlo en secreto. "Recién acabaron sus exámenes y merecían tener un momento de amigos Hajime ¿eso te parece malo?" Dijo.

Para acortar las cosas, ambos terminaron discutiendo. Hajime se sintió ofendido de que todo Six Gravity y el sobretodo lo engañarán y se burlaran de su autoridad de esa forma y Haru exploto y dijo que se negaba a tolerar más de su pelea infantil con Shun.

Mientras, Kakeru y Koi estaban sentados contra la pared, justo en frente de la puerta. Kakeru tenía su cara escondida entre las rodillas y Koi solo tenía su cara recostada sobre ellas, mirando fijamente a la puerta. "...hicimos pelear a Hajime-san y Haru-san..." Dijo Koi sintiendo como si la culpa le cayera encima como un yunque.

"Yo no quería que esto pasara Koi..." Dijo Kakeru con el sonido de su voz algo cubierto por sus rodillas, pero aún así podías notar que estaba al borde del sollozo.

"Yo tampoco..." Susurro Koi.

"¿Dónde esta el Haru que me apoyaba...el que confiaba en mi?" Pregunto Hajime con un par de ojos amatista que estaban dolidos.

Haru evito su mirada para que el instinto maternal no lo dominara de nuevo. "...Se fue con el Hajime que respetaba como líder de este grupo..." Dijo antes de salir de la habitación, dejando a Hajime parado ahí...sin palabras.

Cuando Haru iba camino a su habitación se encontró con Arata y Aoi. "...¿crees que...puedas contarnos ahora?" Pregunto Aoi.

—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•

"Hay que buscar la forma de que esos dos se reconcilien." Dijo You, apoyando sus manos sobre la mesa.

You, Arata, Yoru y Aoi se encontraban en un café cercano a los dormitorios, discutiendo sobre lo que harían para terminar con el problema de una vez.

"Koi y Kakeru están evitando a Rui y a Iku para evitar darle más problemas a Hajime-san..." Dijo Arata antes de darle un sorbo a su leche de fresa.

"Iku y Rui están haciendo lo mismo..." Yoru suspiro y reposo su cara sobre su mano. "Me entristece verlos así..."

"Pero al menos ahora sabemos la historia." Dijo Aoi tratando de ser optimista. "Con esa información tenemos más posibilidades de encontrar una solución." Añadió.

"Eso supongo..." Dijo Yoru sonriendo un poco.

"Pero seamos honestos...esa discusión fue una estupidez." Dijo You recostandose en el espaldar de su silla.

"Me impresiona que esa discusión nos este causando tantos problemas..." Dijo Arata con su tono neutral de siempre, moviendo el sorbete de su leche. "Nunca pensé que ese tipo de cosas les afectarían tanto."

"Tal vez las complicaciones en el drama tuvieron bastante que ver." Dijo Aoi antes de morder su galleta.

"Lástima que no pudimos saber de que se trato esa complicación..." Suspiro You.

"Por ahora deberíamos trabajar con lo que tenemos." Dijo Yoru.

"Repasemos la historia." Dijo Aoi y luego ambos contaron las versiones que consiguieron tanto de Kai como de Haru. Ambas versiones coincidían, lo que quiere decir que no Shun ni Hajime cambiaron los hechos a la hora de decírselos a sus compañeros.

"Muy bien, creo que es obvio cual será el primer paso." Dijo You. "Si logramos que uno de la iniciativa y se disculpe primero el otro lo seguirá y este asunto se terminara tan rápido como comenzó." Sonrió. Los demás asintieron en aprobación.

"El segundo paso es asegurarse de que no haya nada que pueda distraerlos de hacer las paces." Dijo Aoi.

"Hay que encerrarlos." Dijo Arata con tranquilidad.

"E-emm qué tal si no..." Yoru sonrió nerviosamente.

"Me gusta. Hagamoslo." Dijo You con una sonrisa maliciosa.

"Y-you." Yoru volteó a mirarlo.

Aoi se rió un poco. "Hagamoslo solo si es necesario ¿si?" Dijo.

Arata asintió con suavidad. "Más importante es convencer al que se disculpará primero ya que ambos parecen muy cerrados a la idea..." Dijo.

"Lo bueno es que ya sabemos a cual de los dos convencer." Dijo You.

"Shun-san." Dijeron Arata y Aoi.

"Hajime-san." Dijeron You y Yoru al mismo tiempo.

Los cuatro parpadearon.

"¿Hajime-san?" Preguntaron los miembros de Six Gravity.

"¿Shun-san?" Preguntaron los de Procellarum.

"No pueden estar hablando enserio." Dijo You, cruzandose de brazos. "Normalmente no apoyo a Shun para nada pero esta vez es más que obvio que fue Hajime-san el que se paso un poco de la raya." Añadió.

"No puedo culparlo." Murmuro Arata. "Eso pasa cuando te metes mucho con los nervios de alguien. Ya saben como Shun-san actuaba con Hajime-san todo el tiempo." Añadió. "Además...fue Shun-san el que lo abofeteo." Miro a You.

"¿Puedes culparlo? Después de lo que dijo Hajime-san..." You reviro sus ojos.

Yoru y Aoi intercambiaron miradas. Tenían un mal presentimiento de esto. "Oigan oigan ¿que tal si no nos desviamos?" Dijo Aoi con el apoyo de Yoru.

"No nos estamos desviando." Dijo Arata, parpadeando. "Pero hay que decidir a quien convenceremos." Añadió.

"Deberíamos convencer a Hajime-san. No porque el tenga más culpa sino porque el es más...razonable." Dijo Yoru.

"Oh...ummm..." Aoi se movió un poco. "No me parece...Hajime-san esta un poco sensible ahora..." Murmuro.

"Vamos Yoru ¿o es que le temes a Shun-san?" Arata pregunto, inclinando su cabeza.

"¡N-no!" Yoru respondió nerviosamente.

"¿Entonces?" Pregunto Arata lentamente.

"Y-yo...pienso que...Shun-san siempre fue honesto con sus sentimientos y Hajime-san le dijo cosas feas así que...ummm...no creo que acepte..." Murmuró.

"...para alguien que lee tanto...esa respuesta no fue muy inteligente." Dijo Arata.

You se puso de pie y golpeó la mesa. "¿A que viene eso Arata?" You estrecho los ojos.

"Solo digo que Yoru no es muy listo cuando se trata de evadir preguntas en momentos de presión..." Respondió Arata. Aoi se puso a jalar un poco la manga de Arata con la esperanza de que entendería la seña y se callaría.

"¡Oh claro! ¿Eso es lo que les enseña Hajime-san verdad? ¡A insultar a otros y escudarse con eso de 'es mi opinión' o 'sólo es la verdad'!" Dijo You. "Pues me parece bajo que tu también uses eso Arata." Añadió.

Arata se levantó lentamente y puso su manos sobre la mesa. "Te estas metiendo con Hajime-san ahora..." Dijo. "¿Es eso lo que le enseña Shun-san? ¿A llorar cuando las cosas no van como ustedes quieren?" Murmuro. Su expresión normalmente calmada paso a una irritada

"¿Acaso tu leche estaba vencida o que?" Pregunto You. "¿Te gustaría que dijera que Aoi tiene tanta personalidad como una caja de avena instantánea?"

"...Ahora te estas metiendo con Aoi." Arata apretó sus manos como puños. "Pues al menos el no tiene que ir a la sección de mujeres para comprar ropa."

Aoi y Yoru se dieron palmadas en la frente y luego intentaron calmarlos, pero irónicamente ninguno de los dos parecía escuchar a los chicos que, se supone, estaban defendiendo.

"...no puedo creer que de verdad dijiste eso Arata...que ser tan bajo..." You sacudió su cabeza. "Al menos ten las agallas para insultarme a mi." Su cara se acercó a la de Arata.

"...Esta bien." Respondió Arata

—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•

En los dormitorios de Procellarum Shun tomaba su té y Kai le escribía a su familia en la sala común. De repente la puerta se abrió y ahí estaban Rui y Iku, alarmados. "¡Arata-san y You-san están peleando!" Dijo Iku

Ambos dejaron lo que estaban haciendo. Kai se levantó. "¡¿Cómo que se están peleando?!" Pregunto.

"V-veníamos de una sesión de fotos y los vimos insultandose el uno al otro en el café cerca de aquí." Dijo Rui.

"¡Y antes de que nos diéramos cuenta ya habían comenzado a golpearse!" Dijo Iku. "Aoi y Yoru están tratando de separarlos pero creo que necesitan ayuda."

"Demonios." Dijo Kai, luego volteó a ver a Shun. "No se porque estoy seguro que tu pelea estúpida con Hajime tiene algo que ver con esto." Añadió antes de correr fuera de la habitación. Shun no dijo nada y solo lo siguió junto con Iku y Rui.

Ellos llegaron al lugar al mismo tiempo que los miembros de Six Gravity. Shun y Hajime se miraron por un momento pero ese momento se termino rápido ya que ambos grupos escucharon a paparazzis y miembro de la prensa acercándose a la pelea. Hajime y Kai corrieron a separar a You y Arata mientras Haru trataba de parara a la prensa.

"...Tsk." Shun cerro sus ojos y chasqueo los dedos, en ese momento a todas las cámaras les aparecería un mensaje de memoria llena, así estas fueran nuevas. La seguridad llego pronto y ayudo a alejar a los paparazzis.

No es necesario decir que se les rompió el corazón a los mayores cuando vieron, no solo las caras lastimadas de Arata y You sino también a Aoi y Yoru llorando desesperadamente mientras los separaban.

Los menores los veían desde lejos, pero al darse cuenta de que estaban muy cerca de los otros, miraron hacia abajo y se alejaron, asustados de tener más problemas.

Luego de que Kai y Hajime los separaron Haru y Shun fueron con ellos. No fueron necesarias las palabras. Haru y Kai llevaron al resto adentro de los dormitorios, dejando solos a Shun y Hajime quienes solo observaron como se iba, luego giraron sus caras y sus miradas se encontraron, en ese instante no habían señales de enojo...más bien eran miradas de culpa. Ambos se quedaron así por unos minutos, tal vez esperando a que el otro hablara, pero el silencio fue roto por las voces de sus representantes quienes les dijeron que el presidente los estaba buscando.

Lo que escucharon solo empeoro las cosas. El presidente estaba más que decepcionado de el camino que había tomado todo y les dijo que estaba considerando seriamente hacerlos ceder sus posiciones de líderes de los grupos si las cosas continuaban así.

"Esta bien, lo siento Shun." Dijo Hajime. "Paremos esto de una vez." Añadió con seriedad.

"Me parece bien." Dijo Shun. "Yo también lo siento." Añadió.

Dai y Kanade miraron al presidente y suspiraron. "Eso no funcionara..." Dijo Kanade.

"Dicen que lo sienten pero...¿de verdad lo sienten?" Pregunto Dai.

Los dos chicos solo miraron hacia abajo en respuesta. "Eso pensé...una disculpa no funciona si no es del corazón ¿saben?" Suspiro Kanade.

"Esto no tienen caso..." Dai cubrió su cara. "Y tendremos que posponer la grabación en la cueva..." Gimió.

"Arata y You necesitan reponerse después de todo." Dijo Kanade y luego miro al presidente de la compañía. "Y estoy seguro de que usted les dará al menos unos días para arreglar este caos ¿verdad?" Pregunto. El presidente asintió y les dijo que tenían hasta la grabación en las cuevas para reconciliarse de manera sincera. Shun y Hajime aceptaron la condición, pero sabían que no sería fácil.

Luego de un tiempo Hajime fue a la cocina donde estaba Haru buscando algo de leche de fresa para Arata. Ninguno de los dos hablo por un rato. "...¿Sabias que Kakeru y Koi están evitando a Rui y a Iku para no decepcionarte de nuevo?" Murmuro Haru, sin mirarlo. "Ellos no se hablan y cuando se ven cerca se alejan como si los otros tuvieran una enfermedad contagiosa." Añadió antes de cerrar el refrigerador. Hajime volteó a verlo pero antes de que pudiera hablar, Haru hablo de nuevo. "¿Sabias que la pelea de You y Arata comenzó porque estaban defendiéndolos a ti y a Shun?" Pregunto. "Tampoco se quieren hablar ni ver." Camino hacia la puerta. "Pero no por la misma razón que tu y Shun...es que están tan avergonzados que no saben como disculparse del otro." Abrió la puerta y giro su cara para verlo. "Buen ejemplo ¿no?" Pregunto antes de irse y dejar a Hajime solo de nuevo.

—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—

Esos días antes de la grabación fueron eternos. No había contacto entre Six Gravity y Procellarum a excepción de Kai y Haru, el resto evitaba hablar con el otro grupo y por más que Hajime y Shun lo intentaron no pudieron alcanzar esa reconciliación sincera que necesitaban.

Llego el día de la grabación y gracias al maquillaje y la actitud profesional de todos, la grabación fue perfectamente, luego a la hora del almuerzo hicieron que todos se sentarán en la misma mesa y el silencio que había era simplemente incómodo y preocupante.

Hajime y Shun decidieron levantarse e irse lejos a otro lado. Ya era suficiente y tenían que reconciliarse a como de lugar...o al menos hacer parecer como que así fue. Ambos fueron a la cueva donde sabían que nadie escucharía su plan, ya que esta estaba cerrada y no se suponía que ellos estuvieran ahí. "No se supone que estemos aquí." Dijo Hajime, cruzandose de brazos.

"Relajate." Dijo Shun. "¿O quieres arriesgarte a que alguien escuche algo sobre nuestro acto?" Pregunto arqueando las cejas.

Hajime solo miro hacia otro lado. "Como sea. Terminemos con esto de una vez." Dijo. "Te escucho, después de todo si en algo eres bueno es en estas cosas." Volvió a verlo a el.

"Ahórrate la hostilidad Rey negro, la honestidad no sirve si lástima a los demás." Se rió Shun. "Tu puedes comenzar diciendo como te equivocaste al decir tales insultos a mi persona." Dijo con una sonrisa.

Hajime estrecho sus ojos un poco "Y luego tu puedes admitir que solo estaba diciendo la verdad y disculparme por tus juegos y por abofetearme." Dijo, poniendo sus manos en sus caderas.

"No pienso disculparme por mis juego Hajime." Dijo Shun con suavidad. "Ya te dije que no son juegos, o mejor dicho, no lo eran." Añadió, mirando hacia otro lado.

"Shun por favor ya para." Suspiro Hajime mientras pasaba su mano por su cabello. "No puedo crees que sigas con eso a estas alturas..."

Shun volvió a verlo. "Obviamente hablar contigo es una pérdida de tiempo..." Dijo mientras negaba con su cabeza. "Tu siempre pensarás que eres el único que tiene la razón ¿que se le va a hacer?" Añadió. "Ahh lo que hago por el bien de mi querido Procellarum..." Suspiró.

"Te daré crédito por pensar en alguien que no seas tu." Dijo Hajime. "Ahora podemos-" iba a decir pero fue interrumpido por el peliblanco.

"Ahora solo me estas atacando sin fundamento." Dijo Shun estrechando sus ojos lima. "Sabes perfectamente lo importante que es Procellarum para mi." Añadió.

"¿Lo se? En realidad no estoy seguro de saber tanto de ti, ya que tiendes a mentir." Dijo Hajime.

"No no no..." Shun movió su mano. "Yo no miento, pero tu te creaste un mundo en el que si, porque no aceptas que alguien este por encima de ti...es hilarante~" sonrió.

"..." Hajime dio un paso para acercarse más a el. "Escucha...y escúchame bien Shimotsuki Shun..." Susurro, mirándolo en los ojos. "No estas por encima de mi...nunca lo has estado...y te juro por mi vida que nunca lo estarás..."

Todo quedo en silencio...bueno...¿qué más se puede esperar cuando despiertas el lado oscuro de el Lord demonio?

Todo al rededor de ellos comenzó a temblar. Hajime frunció el ceño y miro al rededor, luego miro de nuevo a Shun. Sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa.

El peliblanco tenía una expresión de enojo que nunca había tenido antes "...cómo quisiera que te murieras en este mismo momento." Susurro.

Rocas comenzaron a caer de las paredes de la cueva y antes de que Hajime se diera cuenta ya había una gran roca apunto de caer sobre el Lord. Sus ojos se abrieron. "¡Shun!" Exclamo Hajime, empujandolo de el punto donde caería la roca.

Mientras tanto todos comían cuando un estruendo los hizo saltar de sus asientos. "¿Pero que?" Kai se levantó y miro hacia la dirección de donde vino el ruido.

"Creo que vino de la cueva." Dijo Haru.

"...¿Hajime-san y Shun-san de fueron juntos verdad?" Pregunto Aoi.

"..." Todo quedo en silencio por un momento y luego todos se levantaron y corrieron hacia la cueva, solo para encontrar la entrada cubierta completamente por una pare de rocas.

"¿No creen que estén ahí verdad?" Pregunto Yoru, asustado por la respuesta.

Haru miro a los pequeños de ambos grupos. "¿Creen que puedan ir a ver si Hajime o Shun están por ahí?" Pregunto.

Ellos se miraron los unos a los otros, no muy seguros. "Pero si nos ven juntos..." Kakeru miro hacia abajo.

"¡No importa si los ven juntos!" Dijo Kai. "Son amigos así que tienen derecho a estar juntos si quieren." Añadió. "Ahora por favor necesitamos trabajo en equipo. Si no los encuentran traigan ayuda." Puso sus manos juntas.

Los chicos se miraron otra vez y luego sonrieron. "¡Hagamoslo!" Exclamo Iku energéticamente, lanzando su puño al aire.

"¡Si!" Los demás dijeron y luego los cuarto se fueron a cumplir su misión.

"Muy bien, ahora, si están ahí adentro no debemos perder tiempo." Dijo Kai poniendo su puño contra su mano.

"Podríamos buscar herramientas para ayudarnos a quitar las rocas." Propuso Arata.

"Yo puedo ir a buscar en las Cabañas cerca de aquí." Dijo You.

"Yo iré contigo." Dijo Arata. "Y...ummm...lo siento por lo que paso." Murmuro.

You puso una mano en su hombro. "Yo también lo arruine amigo. Lo siento, Arata."Dijo, sonriendo un poco.

El pelinegro sonrió también y asintió. "Busquemos las herramientas..." Dijo y con eso ambos se fueran.

Yoru y Aoi los vieron irse con sonrisas en sus rostros. "Por fin..." Ambos suspiraron, luego volvieron a la situación de la pared de rocas.

"No podemos simplemente quitar cualquier roca." Dijo Aoi.

"Tenemos que revisar con cuidado cuales podemos quitar y en que orden." Añadió Yoru. "Para evitar una avalancha de rocas cayendo sobre nosotros." Dijo, temblando ante la idea de que eso pasara.

"Trabajemos en eso." Asintió Haru y entonces todos se pusieron a trabajar.

Pronto llegaron Arata y You con las herramientas junto con Koi, Iku, Kakeru y Rui, quienes trajeron algunos hombres que ayudarían mientras llegaba más ayuda, dejando en obvio que no encontraron a ninguno de los dos líderes...lo que quería decir que estaban adentro. Lo bueno es que ya tenían un plan y luego de esfuerzo y trabajo en equipo por parte de ambos grupos de idols, lograron hacer una apertura en la pared de rocas. "¡Hajime! ¡Shun!" Llamo Kai por el hoyo. No podía ver pero esperaba al menos poder escuchar.

"¿Kai?" Respondió Shun.

"Aquí estamos." Respondió Hajime. "Estamos bien." Añadió.

Hubo un suspiro de alivio por parte de todos. "No se preocupen, ya los sacaremos." Dijo Haru.

"Esta bien pero no olviden sacar a el rey primero." Dijo Shun.

"¿Que? Deja que te saquen a ti primero Shun, ya te dije que estoy bien..." Dijo Hajime. "Shun tiene frío, así que por favor sáquenlo a el primero." Pidió.

"¿Ehhh? Ya no tengo tanto frío junto a ti mi querido rey~." Dijo Shun con tono juguetón.

"..." Kai y Haru se miraron el uno al otro y luego miraron al resto de la gente.

"¿Que tal? ¿Están bien?" Pregunto Kakeru.

"...si...lo están." Haru dijo con una sonrisa.

"Y creo que se reconciliaron." Añadió Kai. Todos se pusieron bastante contentos al oír eso...todos menos los hombres que no sabían de lo que estaban hablando.

Luego de un tiempo pudieron sacar a ambos chicos de la cueva y luego tener un enorme abrazo grupal. "Me alegro de que ambos estén bien..." Dijo Haru.

"Pero...¿por que vinieron a esta cueva si se supone que no se podía entrar?" Pregunto Kai y luego estrecho sus ojos. "Shun..." Miro al peliblanco con sospecha.

Shun se rió un poco. "Relajate Kai~ eso no es importante ¿verdad?" Dijo moviendo su mano. "¿No te alegra que Hajime y yo hayamos resuelto las cosas?" Añadió con una sonrisa.

"¿Entonces es cierto?" Pregunto Iku, emocionado.

Hajime asintió. "Y de verdad lamentamos que una pelea estúpida los afectara a ustedes también." Dijo y miro a Shun. "Pero no pasara de nuevo, lo prometo." Sonrió un poco.

"Me quitaste las palabras de la boca, Hajime." Shun le sonrió al pelinegro. "Desde ahora la relación entre Six Gravity y Procellarum será pacífica..." Dijo y miro al resto. "Después de todo sería cruel de nuestra parte pretender que estén separados luego de ver lo que pueden hacer unidos..."

Los demás sonrieron. "Que alivio que ahora todo será como antes..." Dijo Aoi.

"Pero, tengo una pregunta." Koi levantó su mano. "Ambos parecía que nunca se reconciliarían...¿qué paso que los hizo cambiar de parecer?" Pregunto. Todos los miraron pues de hecho no era una pregunta tonta.

"Pues..." Hajime miro hacia otro lado, cubriendo un poco la mitad de su cara.

"Shhh~" Shun quito su mano de su cara y puso un dedo sobre sus labios. "Digamos que Hajime salvo mi vida de una roca y el resto paso solo." Dijo mirando a los demás.

Antes de que los otros chicos pudieran hacer pregunta obvias el momento fue interrumpido por Dai y Kanade. "Gracias a dios están bien." Dijo Kanade.

"¿Tienen idea de lo que pudo haber pasado si movían la roca incorrecta y ese montón de otras rocas se les venían encima?" Pregunto Dai mirando a los que quitaron las rocas.

"¿O si no había nada que encontrar?" Pregunto Kanade mirando a Shun y Hajime. "No rompan las reglas y no hagan cosas riesgosas sin profesionales cerca."

Todos asintieron lentamente. "Al menos parece que las cosas están bien ahora." Dai suspiro. "Ahora vayan a cambiarse. Obviamente no pueden continuar la grabación con su ropa en ese estado." Añadió.

Los demás se dieron cuenta de lo mucho que se habían ensuciado. "Pasáremos la noche aquí en las Cabañas y mañana continuaremos." Dijo Kanade.

"¡Día libre!" Dijo Koi alegremente. Los demás solo rieron un poco y caminaron hacia las Cabañas. Shun y Hajime iban adelante, uno junto al otro.

"¿Y crees que ellos estarán bien?" Le pregunto Haru a Kai, mirando a el Rey Negro y a Lord demonio mientras caminaban.

Kai pensó por un momento pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la voz de Shun diciendo con tono malicioso. "Ya que estamos en buenos términos de nuevo podríamos tomar la ducha juntos~"

Eso hizo que todos los demás se ruborizaran un poco y tratarán de ignorar lo que acababan de escuchar. "Shun..." Dijo Hajime con algo de fastidio.

"Bien bien~ es una broma." Dijo Shun, riéndose suavemente.

"...yo creo que estarán mejor que antes." Dijo Kai, sonriéndole a Haru quien le devolvió la sonrisa y luego miro al atardecer junto a el mientras ambos grupos caminaban hacia las Cabañas donde convivirían en su paz relativa como siempre lo habían hecho.

Fue una pelea estúpida, si, pero ya término...y nada hará que algo así separe a Six Gravity y a Procellarum de nuevo...

El Rey negro y el Lord Demonio no lo permitirán.

—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•

N/A: Pues hola damas y caballeros~ vaya que esto término siendo largo verdad? Me tomo unos cuantos días hacerlo - v - que locura, me acorde a media historia que la traducción de el sobrenombre de Shun es Lord Demonio pero seguro ya lo notaron.

¿Qué paso fandom hispanohablante de tsukiuta? ¿Existes verdad? Se me partió el corazón cuando busque tsukiuta en páginas de fanfics v - v tsukiuta es de hecho interesante si no te quedas solo con lo que salió en el anime.

Me gusta pero siento que pudo ser mejor...como sea ^ v ^ gracias por leer 3


	2. Extra: En la cueva (HajimexShun)

N/A: ¡Compañero! Se que la descripción lo dice pero solo por si acaso lo aclarare aquí.

Esto es un extra que contiene HajimexShun. No es necesario que lo leas si no te gusta la pareja. En realidad la historia esta bastante completa sin necesidad de esto así que no te pierdes de mucho.

—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•

El estrés puede cambiar la percepción de la realidad, combinado con el sentimiento de traición puede hacerte tomar decisiones equivocadas mientras peleas con el tornado dentro de tu cabeza...

"Parece que el protagonista se niega a actuar..." Suspiro Hajime, cruzandose de brazos y recostandose un poco sobre la mesa en la que estaba el espejo donde Shun estaba viendo su reflejo desde su silla.

"¿Que cosas no?" Dijo Shun mientras arreglaba el cuello de su camisa. "La gente esperaría que nosotros fuéramos los malcriados aquí." Volteó a ver a Hajime con su sonrisa de siempre.

"Pero somos más que eso." Hajime le sonrió de vuelta y luego miro a el actor con disgusto. "Aún así no me gustaría tener que llegar tarde a casa porque el se niega a ser profesional." Dijo con seriedad. "Últimamente me he sentido algo cansado." Suspiro.

Shun lo miro fijamente por un minuto y luego se levantó de su silla. "Hablare con el." Dijo mientras revisaba un poco su cabello. "Ya sabes, de un mimado a otro." Agrego, girando su cara para encontrar a Hajime mirándolo con una expresión algo confundida.

"¿De verdad es necesario? Creo que el director debería manejarlo." Dijo Hajime, inclinando su cabeza un poco.

"Yo también he estado lleno de trabajo esta semana." Suspiro Shun. "Y sabes que el trabajo y yo no nos llevamos bien. Solo quiero regresar a casa, tomar algo de té e irme a dormir." Sonrió.

"Si te sientes cansado y fatigado no creo que hablar con el sea buena idea." Dijo Hajime, frunciendo el ceño y mirando a el actor gritándole a un asistente. Normalmente el diría algo pero estaba tan estresado con el trabajo y las complicaciones que había causado ese actor que temía que pudiera terminar explotando, sin embargo no se quedaría de brazos cruzados si ese tipo se atrevía a tratar a Shun de esa manera.

"Lo intentare de todos modos." Shun movió su mano un poco. "Soy bueno con la gente~" Dijo, guiñando uno de esos ojos lima, luego se giró y caminó hacia el actor.

Hajime observo atentamente como el peliblanco hablaba con el actor. Se preguntaba que le estaba diciendo, ya que el actor pareció calmarse un poco, pensó que tal vez era esa gracia natural que poseía el Lord, una gracia y elegancia que el no podía negar a pesar de no podía admitirlo porque sabía que eso solo haría que la actitud de Shun hacia el se saldría de control ante eso. Sus ojos se agrandaron un poco cuando analizo los movimientos que Shun había comenzado a hacer, le parecían familiares. '¿Acaso...se le esta insinuando?' Pensó. Ese pensamiento atrajo otras preguntas como '¿lo hará de la misma forma como lo hace conmigo?' '¿Significa que hace lo mismo con todo el mundo?' '¿Se estará burlando de mi con eso?' '¿Qué tan lejos puede llegar cuando alguien corresponde a sus insinuaciones?' Esas y muchas más preguntas daban vueltas en su cabeza.

Frunció el ceño presiono la punta de sus dedos contra su cien. Su estrés estaba superando su nivel de control...y los pensamientos sobre Shun le estaban dando jaqueca. "Lo estoy pensando demasiado..." Murmuro para si mismo, pero cuando miro de nuevo vio al peliblanco entrar a un camerino con el actor con una expresión...maliciosa.

Boom

Gracias a Shun el actor cedió y pudieron continuar la grabación. Shun estaba agotado. Hablar con ese actor no había sido tarea fácil, pero al final pudo llegar a su lado bueno, incluso tuvo que entrar a su camerino y oírlo presumir sobre TODO, pero pensó que al final valdría la pena. Sin embargo no creía que le quedaba una pizca de paciencia para nada. Otro problema y su respuesta no sería nada agradable.

Hajime por otro lado estaba de muy mal humor y estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no mostrarlo. Su mirada se deslizó hacia un peliblanco que se recostó en la pared junto a el. "Fue agotador pero al menos ahora podremos grabar..." Suspiro Shun.

"...ya veo..." Murmuro Hajime. "¿Como lo hiciste?" Pregunto.

Shun pensó un poco antes de responder. "Nada importante." Negó con la cabeza. La forma en la que logró convencerlo no le había gustado en lo absoluto pero...el tenía sus razones.

"Pss..." Hajime miro a su guión. "Es mi turno." Dijo antes de caminar hacia otro lado.

"...¿pss?" Shun arqueo sus cejas. "¿Me habré perdido de algo?" Se dijo a si mismo estrechando sus ojos un poco. Luego el actor volvió con Shun y este tuvo que seguirle la conversación.

Hajime los vio juntos de nuevo y por alguna razón desconocida eso le parecía más que irritante. 'Con que agotador ¿huh?' Pensó y por el resto de la grabación prefirió evadir a Shun para evitar molestarse más.

'¿El me esta evadiendo?' Shun pensó, algo ofendido. '...bien.' Su mirada se tornó algo fría. Decidió demostrarle que eso no le afectaba, pasando su tiempo con el actor, volteando cada cierto tiempo para asegurarse de tener los ojos amatista sobre el.

Ambos abandonaron el set de grabación con un sabor amargo en sus bocas...

Nada es más peligroso que alguien lastimado por quien más quería. Todo se ve negro, deprimente, solo piensas en culpables y tratas de protegerte desesperadamente para no se lastimado de nuevo y terminas lastimando a quienes te quieren y así continuando un círculo de odio y lágrimas que terminara destruyendo toda la armonía que los rodeaba.

"¿Tienes que hacer eso todo el tiempo?" Pregunto Hajime irritado mientras veía a Shun hablar con el actor por teléfono. Ya ambos estaban en la sala común de Six Gravity. Los demás estaban no muy lejos de esa zona.

"¿A que te refieres Hajime?" Pregunto Shun 'inocentemente' mientras alejaba el teléfono de su cara. Ahora solo lo estaba haciendo a propósito para molestarlo un poco como venganza por ignorarlo en la grabación del drama.

"Sabes a que me refiero." Hajime dijo cruzandose de brazos. "Hablarle de esa manera...¿qué pasa si el de verdad cree que estas interesado en el de esa forma? Tus juegos son de mal gusto." Añadió.

"¿Mis juegos?" Shun pregunto lentamente.

"Si Shun." Hajime frunció el ceño. "Esos juegos que haces conmigo y al parecer con cualquiera que se vea relativamente bien." Dijo seriamente.

"...¿discúlpame?" Shun inclino su cabeza con una expresión confundida.

"Ya deja de hacerte el idiota Shun." Hajime suspiró y puso la palma de su mano contra su frente. "La forma en como manipulas a la gente. No esta bien." Gruño un poco. "Y no quiero seguir siendo parte de eso así que espero que pares con tu juego de 'Amo a Hajime'..." Añadió.

Shun parpadeo. "Primero...yo no manipulo a la gente, hable con el para que mejorara su terrible humor." Dijo y luego lo miro justo en los ojos. "Segundo...lo que digo sobre mis sentimientos hacia ti no son un juego." Añadió con seriedad.

"Si claro." Hajime reviró sus ojos. "Por favor Shun...si quieres ser un mentiroso es tu problema, pero no me involucres." Dijo.

"¿Me estas llamando mentiroso?" Shun pregunto, ya enojado. "¿Y quien eres para decirme eso?" Pregunto, mirándolo de arriba a abajo.

"Alguien que vio suficiente como para llegar a esa conclusión." Dijo Hajime.

"Pero si aún no has visto la mitad de lo que puedo hacer." Shun rió amargamente.

"Pues no. Es obvio que tu sabes mucho más de mi de lo que cualquiera sabe de ti." Dijo Hajime y luego abrió sus brazos. "Discúlpame por no se un espeluznante aco-" Se detuvo a la mitad de su frase al darse cuenta de lo que iba a decir.

"¿Espeluznante acosador?" Shun susurro, mirándolo con más enojo aún. "¿Era eso lo que ibas a decir?" Pregunto.

Hajime lo miro por un momento y asintió. "Si Shun, eso era lo que iba a decir...y creo que es momento de que te diga lo que pienso sobre ti." Dijo, ya cansado de todo.

"Pues adivina Ha ji me..." Dijo Shun. "¡No me importa!" Sonrió. "Pero si quieres saber lo que yo pienso de ti, pienso que tu propio ego no te deja ver que no eres tan bueno y perfecto como crees que eres." Añadió.

"¡Pero mira quien viene a decirlo!" Respondió Hajime. "¿Es posible saber no quien si no QUE te crees que eres? ¿De verdad eres un demonio o que? ¡¿Que es lo que quieres?! Sea lo que sea no me interesa estar cerca de ti para averiguarlo." Dijo y se giró.

"Eres un hombre aburrido, frío y seco..." Dijo Shun. "Estar contigo solo me deprime de todas formas."

"..." Hajime giró y se acercó. "Pues prefiero ser todo eso a ser un fácil como tu." Dijo directamente.

Slap.

A pesar de los problemas...

A pesar del dolor...

Cuando dos personas se aman, solo es cuestión de un gesto honesto ,causado por la huida del orgullo, para que aquellos que alguna vez huyeron a la mirada de el otro se den cuenta de que su hogar esta ahí y que nunca debieron irse en primer lugar...

"¡Shun!" Exclamo Hajime antes de empujar a Shun fuera del camino. El peliblanco solo pudo ver la roca cayendo sobre la espalda de el pelinegro.

Shun inconscientemente extendió su brazo mientras sus ojos se agrandaban. antes de que todo se tornara oscuro y el chocara contra la pared de la cueva. Luego de que volvió en si pudo darse cuenta de lo que había pasado. "...¿pero que hice?" Susurro, mirando al rededor usando la luz de su teléfono, en ese momento encontró a Hajime boca abajo en el suelo . "¡H-Hajime!" Exclamo mientras iba rápidamente hacia el. Se arrodilló y reviso su cuerpo herido por las rocas, especialmente la espalda que fue la que recibió la roca grande. "No no..." Se dijo a si mismo, negando con su cabeza y girando a el chico para sujetar su cabeza y recostarlo de su regazo. "Yo no quería esto...se que lo dije pero yo no quiero que mueras..." No pudo evitar que las lágrimas empezaran a caer. "¿Como podría?si te amo tanto..." Sollozo, deslizando su pulgar por la mejilla de el inconsciente Hajime. "Por favor perdóname...perdóname por todo..." Susurro. "No me dejes...Hajime...te juro que de verdad te amo...así que por favor...acéptame." Sollozo con sus ojos cerrados. "Solo podrás volver a mi si me aceptas..." Se inclinó hacia abajo y beso su frente.

Luego de un minuto un par de ojos amatista se abrieron. "¿Poderes sanadores milagrosos?" Pregunto casi en tono de susurro el dueño de esos ojos. Los ojos lima se abrieron para para encontrarse con ellos. "Enserio Shun...¿acaso eres un ángel encubierto?" Pregunto con una sonrisa cansada. Shun no respondió y solo lo abrazo con fuerza con lágrimas aún cayendo de sus ojos. "Nngh." A Hajime aún le dolía un poco la espalda pero era muy leve. Se sentó lentamente y sujeto la cara de Shun con delicadeza. "Ya ya..." Dijo mientras secaba sus lágrimas. "Tus lágrimas me hacen entrar más en pánico que tu furia..." Añadió suavemente, con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Me salvaste..." Murmuro Shun.

"Y tu me salvaste a mi..." Respondió Hajime. "Pensé que me querías muerto..." Inclino su cabeza un poco.

"¿Como puedes pensar que lo decía enserio?" Pregunto Shun.

"Parecías bastante serio cuando lo dijiste y honestamente merecía que hablaras enserio luego de lo que dije..." Dijo Hajime. "Pero...ahora se que no podrías decir algo como eso enserio." Sonrió de nuevo. "Tal vez fue mi imaginación pero...creo que pude oírte decir algunas cosas..."

Shun se ruborizo un poco y luego se rió suavemente. "Bueno...no era nada que no te haya dicho ya." Dijo.

"A veces las acciones valen más que las palabras..." Murmuro Hajime y luego lo miro con culpa. "Perdóname por todo lo que te dije Shun...estaba equivocado sobre ti y te ofendí." Dijo.

Shun solo sonrió. "Esta bien...yo tampoco fui el más amable y también dije cosas horribles de las que ahora me arrepiento...perdóname por favor." Dijo el.

Hajime asintió y tomo sus manos, luego parpadeo. "Tus manos están heladas..." Dijo, mirándolas con preocupación. "No comprendo...este lugar esta más bien caliente." Agrego, mirando al rededor.

"Esta bien..." Dijo Shun temblorosamente. "Es solo que use mucha energía curandote y ahora estoy algo débil y mi cuerpo hace cosas raras." Movió su mano para indicar que no debía darle importancia, pero Hajime obviamente no acepto eso y lo levantó en sus brazos. "¿Eh?" Pregunto Shun confundido. Solo sentía calor en sus mejillas y las partes de su cuerpo que tocaban el de el Rey.

Hajime lo cargo hasta la pared de la cueva y delicadamente lo puso abajo antes de sentarse junto a el recostado contra la pared, luego se quitó la camisa lo que hizo que el corazón de Shun enloqueciera un poco y antes de que pudiera preguntar Hajime ya lo estaba acomodando encima de el, como si Hajime fuera su trono o algo así, luego le coloco la camisa encima como una especie de manta . "¿Te sientes cómodo así?" Pregunto Hajime con seriedad. Sabía que lo que estaba haciendo era bastante gay, pero prefería un momento 'gay' a que Shun sufriera por el frío...y no sabía porque esa fue a única forma de darle calor que llego a su mente...tampoco sabía porque no podía dejar de ver el cuello expuesto de Shun. '¿Siempre se había sido tan blanco y suave?' Pensóx

"Creo que yo debería preguntarte eso a ti Hajime..." Shun prefirió no girar su cara para no mostrarle el rubor en ellas. "Se que ahora me crees pero eso no significa que tengas que hacer cosas como esta..." Se rió.

"No se de que hablas." Dijo Hajime ignorando lo obvio. "¿Si estas cómodo entonces?" Pregunto.

El Lord suspiro y se relajó sobre su querido Rey. "Bastante~" Dijo, cerrando sus ojos. "Pero no preferirías buscar una salida en vez de ser mi cama?" Pregunto suavemente.

"Mmm, estoy pensando..." Murmuro Hajime, tratando de distraerse de lo bien que se sentía con Shun sobre el.

"Creo que luego de que me recupere puedo sacarnos de aquí..." Dijo Shun. "Mientras tanto podemos relajarnos un poco..." Sugirió.

"Esta bien..." Dijo Hajime, relajandose un poco también. Shun se rió un poco ante esa respuesta, haciendo que el arqueara una ceja. "¿Por que ríes?" Pregunto.

"Oh es solo que...hace un día no querías ni verme la cara y ahora aquí estas...confiando y poniendo tu vida en mis manos sin dudarlo." Dijo Shun suavemente.

Hajime se ruborizo un poco. "Pues...no lo se." Dijo. "Es como si las dudas que tenía sobre ti hubiesen desaparecido...creo que fue tonto de mi parte dudar de ti en primer lugar..."

"Ambos estábamos muy estresados como pensar correctamente..." Dijo Shun.

"Y todo comenzó ese día en la grabación de ese drama..." Suspiro Hajime.

La sensación de la respiración de Hajime contra su cuello hizo a Shun estremecerse un poco. "Mmm...hablando de eso Hajime..."

Murmuro Shun y luego giro su cara un poco. "¿Por qué me ignoraste ese día?" Pregunto suavemente.

Hajime parpadeó, sus caras estaban muy cerca. No podía mentir con ese par de ojos mirándolo así. "Es que por alguna razón tenerte cerca mientras estabas con ese actor no me dejaba concentrarme..." Murmuro Hajime, tratando de escapar de esos ojos. "Pensé que me estabas mintiendo porque antes lo hacías parecer como si fuera un sacrificio pero luego lo hacías solo por hacerlo y...no lo se ¿ok?" Suspiró. "Pensé que nos estabas mintiendo a ambos...y luego fuiste a ese camerino con el y mi estrés exploto."

"..." Shun lo miró en silencio por un momento y luego su boca se abrió un poco. "...¿estabas celoso?" Pregunto casi en tono de susurro. La pregunta resonó por toda la cueva.

"...¿no?" Hajime frunció el ceño un poco. "¿Por que lo estaría? No me interesa ese actor en lo más mínimo y..." Paró de hablar cuando pensó en la otra posibilidad. Miró a Shun. "Oh. No...yo te respeto como líder, como persona y te considero alguien preciado pero..." El dijo tal vez muy rápido.

"Pero te molesta que me le insinúe a alguien que no seas tu." Sonrió Shun. "Vaya vaya~..."

"Pues...es porque eso peligroso." Respondió, tratando de cubrirse. "¿Que tal si alguna de esas personas resulta ser peligrosa?" Pregunto.

Shun solo rió como normalmente lo hace. El movimiento de el peliblanco sobre el no lo estaba ayudando mucho a probarse a si mismo que no tenía sentimientos hacia el...no quería que su propio cuerpo lo traicionara en un momento como ese. "¿Y si te dijera que tu eres el único?" Pregunto Shun. "¿Y que si hable tanto con el al principio fue por ti, porque dijiste que estabas cansado y solo quería que mi Rey tuviera el descanso que se merecía...?" Agrego.

Hajime parpadeo. "¿De verdad lo hiciste solo por mi?" Pregunto.

"Y lo de el camerino..." Shun dijo. "Solo me mostró un montón de fotos de una grabación en Fiji y unos premios algo así." Agrego antes de girarse de maneras que sus muslos envolvían las caderas de el pelinegro. "Tu eres el único Hajime...mi único rey..." Susurro. "Eso...¿cómo te hace sentir?"

Pues el Rey estaba preocupado de que ocurriera una complicación con su corazón en ese momento. "No lo se Shun pero..." Le iba a pedir que se moviera pero entonces se dio cuenta de que la cara de el Lord se acercaba más y más hasta que sus labios casi se tocaron, luego se movió hacia su pecho y presiono su oreja donde estaba el corazón.

"Pero mira~ deberías calmarlo antes de que haga que más rocas caigan." Dijo Shun bromeando un poco. Sus ojos se cerraron y sonrió con alivio. "Oír a tu corazón acelerase así por mi me hace tan feliz..." Susurro.

Hajime no tenía ni idea de que hacer honestamente, pero su cara ardía y su corazón no paraba ¿que debía hacer? ¿Alejarlo? ¿Dejarlo ahí? Luego las palabras de Haru resonaron en su mente. 'Se honesto contigo mismo...' Recordó y cerro sus ojos para pensar cual era su verdad.

Shun se relajó junto con los latidos del corazón de Hajime, luego sintió una mano entrelazarse con otra más cálida. El abrió sus ojos y se alejó de su pecho, no muy impresionado de que el Rey ya no quiera que el continúe, pero cuando sus ojos encontraron al par de amatistas estos no pacerían verse como el lo esperaba. "Escucha Shun..." Dijo Hajime con seriedad. "Yo quiero ser el único que te tenga así de cerca...quiero ser el único al que le insinúes...quiero ser el único con el que sueñas." Agrego mirándolo justo en los ojos. "Lo que siento por ti...no se si es tan intenso como lo que tu sientes por mi pero...es un sentimiento real." El agarre en su mano se puso más firme. "Quiero...quiero tenerte Shun, quiero que estés junto a mi, no quiero pasar más de un mes separado de ti de nuevo, no quiero verte con hombres como ese actor, no quiero que tus ojos me vean con odio yo...yo creo que tu-" sus palabras fueron cortadas por los suaves labios de el chico sobre el. Aunque eso tomo a Hajime por sorpresa ya lo estaba besando de vuelta. Nunca había pensado que de verdad besaría a Shun, pero ahora que lo estaba haciendo se dio cuenta de que se sentía demasiado bien como para morir sin hacerlo.

"Estabas hablando mucho..." Susurro Shun contra los labios de el otro. "Solo dilo..."

"...Me gustas..." Respondió Hajime y luego lo atrajo para besarlo de nuevo. Ese beso duro más y fue más intenso...pero fue interrumpido por un rato de luz que apareció. Ambos pararon y miraron hacia el, solo para escuchar la voz de Kai. Ambos trataron de hacer parecer como que no estaban en la posición que estaban y que no estaban haciendo lo que estaban haciendo, sin embargo cuando ya no había nadie cerca del hoyo no pudieron evitar jugar un poco más por un rato.

"¿Les vamos a decir?" Pregunto Shun. Estaba sentado junto a Hajime, quien ya tenía su camisa puesta de nuevo, y con sus manos entrelazadas.

"Esperemos un poco...sería extraño que hace unas horas nos odiáramos y que ahora estuviéramos así." Dijo Hajime.

"Ya sabes lo que dicen sobre el odio y el amor~" Dijo Shun. "Hay una línea realmente delgada entre ellos." Recostó su cabeza en el hombro de el chico junto a el. "Pero si, es mejor que esperemos...toda esta acción emocional desde hace un mes me tiene agotado." Suspiro.

"A mi también..." Dijo Hajime antes de besar su cabeza. "Pero al menos ya todo término..." Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

Honestamente cuando te duchas con alguien lo menos que puedes pensar es en limpiarte.

"Ya que estamos en buenos términos de nuevo podríamos tomar la ducha juntos~" Dijo Shun

Eso hizo que todos los demás se ruborizaran un poco y tratarán de ignorar lo que acababan de escuchar. "Shun..." Dijo Hajime con algo de fastidio.

"Bien bien~ es una broma." Dijo Shun, riéndose suavemente.

Luego de unos minutos el pelinegro abrió su boca un poco sin dejar de mirar al frente. "Esperaremos a que todos se hayan ido a cenar...deja que todos los demás se duchen primero." Dijo lenta y muy calladamente. Los ojo lima comenzaron a brillar como estrellas.

—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•

N/A: y aquí se termina señores~ honestamente no estoy del todo conforme con esta historia :/ esta bien pero pudo haber sido mejor. Disculpen si me salí de personaje en algún momento por el bien de la trama :'c pero bueno... Tengan un buen dí tal vez un día haga la historia de la ducha por separado xD *muere*


End file.
